rupaulspaperracefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Episódios do All Stars 2
Episódio 1 * Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: 'Alice Petals, Even Destructive, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: '''Magenta McQuinn * '''Desafio Principal: '''Criar um look arquitetônico inspirado em uma das 7 Maravilhas do Mundo Antigo e Moderno * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Yulia York * '''Bottom Three: '''Stevie Hitchcock, Eva Dia e Madame Satan * '''Música do Lipsync: '"O Amor e o Poder" por Rosana Fiengo * '''Eliminadas: '''Eva Dia e Madame Satan Episódio 2 * '''Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Even Destructive, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: Ally Lavire * Desafio Principal: Criar e gravar uma paródia contando a história de um dos atos do primeiríssimo "Ruzical the Musical: The Victorious Trauma of Ruzy Q" * Tema da Runway: Signos do Zodíaco Chinês * Vencedora do Desafio: 'An Tropie * '''Bottom Two: '''Freela e Misury * '''Música do Lipsync: '"Fabulous" por Ashley Tisdale * '''Eliminada: '''Misury Episódio 3 * '''Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Even Destructive, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Desafio Principal: Criar uma linha de bonecas, com caixa, roupas e acessórios * Tema da Runway: Estampas * Vencedora do Desafio: 'Stevie Hitchcock * '''Bottom Two: '''Makanani Drive e Freela * '''Música do Lipsync: '"Catallena" por Orange Caramel * '''Eliminada: '''Freela Episódio 4 * '''Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: Magenta McQuinn, Mannie Qin * Desafio Principal: 'Criar um crossover entre os habitantes de diferentes localizações do jogo ''Neopets * '''Tema da Runway: Neon * Vencedora do Desafio: '''Sillum * '''Bottom Two: Fhaora e Isabella Von Addams * Música do Lipsync: '''"Hello Kitty" por Avril Lavigne * '''Eliminadas: '''Fhaora e Isabella Von Addams Episódio 5 * '''Host: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Even Destructive, Granada * '''Guest Judge: Karma Tangi * Desafio Principal: Completar as frases do Snatch Game personificando uma participante do Paper Race ou do Drag Race (com looks) * Tema da Runway: Ruveal * Vencedora do Desafio: '''America * '''Bottom Two: '''An Tropie e Makanani Drive * '''Música do Lipsync: "Come to Brazil" por Alaska Thunderf*ck * Eliminada: '''Makanani Drive Episódio 6 * '''Host: Ruzy Q * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: Vallentina Versace * Desafio Principal: '''Criar looks originais em três categorias diferentes: Promo Remake, What Would Vallentina Versace Do? e Drag Name. * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''An Tropie * '''Bottom Two: '''America e Andy Havard * '''Música do Lipsync: "Amazing" por Hi Fashion * Eliminada: '''Andy Havard Episódio 7 * '''Host: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: Malaria E. Coli * Desafio Principal: '''Criar uma telenovela em forma de HQ tratando a maior briga do pop atualmente: Katy Perry vs Taylor Swift. * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Stevie Hitchcock * '''Bottom Two: '''Lipsync Cancelado * '''Música do Lipsync: "Santa No Soy" por RBD * Eliminada: '''Yulia York (desistência) Episódio 8 * '''Host: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire * Jurados: '''Alice Petals, Even Destructive, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: '''Catrina Crux * '''Desafio Principal: '''As queens devem fazer um makeover num ator pornô com um fetiche específico, transformando-os em sua sister in drag. * '''Vencedora do Desafio: LaTuna Tunes * Bottom Two: '''America e An Tropie * '''Música do Lipsync: "Chifrudo" por Lia Clark (feat. Mulher Pepita) * Eliminada: '''America Episódio 9 * '''Host: Ruzy Q, Ally Lavire * Jurados: 'Alice Petals, Granada, Ira D'Essance * '''Guest Judge: '''Sartana * '''Desafio Principal: '''Criar looks originais em quatro categorias diferentes: ARTPOP Performance, MET Gala Eleganza, Executive Museum Realness e Artist Extravaganza. * '''Vencedora do Desafio: '''Sillum * '''Bottom Two: '''Não houve Bottom neste episódio. * '''Música do Lipsync: '"Covergirl" por RuPaul * '''Eliminada: '''An Tropie Episódio 10 * Além do Top 3, as queens Eva Dia, Isabella Von Addams, Macanani Drive, Andy Harvard, Yulia York, America e An Tropie também compareceram. * O Top 3 usou vinho no Red Carpet e livre na premiação, o restante usou o inverso. * O Top 3 teve que criar um rap original e gravá-lo para a versão Paper de Read U Wrote U, com looks de performance. * O Top 10 de melhores looks foi eleito pelos jurados, assim como o de piores looks. '''Títulos por Votação Popular Top 10 Melhores Looks da Temporada Top 10 Piores Looks da Temporada * Runner-Ups: LaTuna Tunes e Stevie Hitchcock * Vencedora do All Stars 2: Sillum Extras * Meet The Queens * Meet The Judges * Red Carpet: Premiere Party * Entradas